A stamp of liquid-exuding type having a multiple-seal-faced assembly has previously been developed by the inventor and the applicant of the present invention. In this prior art stamp, a seal with multiple faces is rotatably supported by a handle so that the lowest face of the seal may be stamped on paper by pressing the handle downward. The assembly including the seal faces is rotated so that the next seal face is moved to the lowest position as the handle is moved upward after being pressed downward (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1999-58908).
Assembly of multiple different seal faces in known multiple-seal-faced stamp of liquid-exuding type is supported by a handle of the type which is usually used for a numbering stamp. This handle is usually in the form of a gate-shaped frame which is supported in a vertically movable manner. In general, such gate-shaped frames should be made of a high structural strength material to withstand the forces applied to the handle in use. Thus, such handles are commonly made of metallic material, disadvantageously leading to unacceptably high cost.